Badeenden
by sophieeV
Summary: De Badeenden van Zweinstein veroveren de wereld !


_Voor jullie aan dit verhaal kunnen beginnen wil ik eerst een paar mensen/dingen bedanken.  
Zonder hen was dit verhaal er namelijk nooit gekomen!_

→ J.K. Rowling, omdat ze de personages Hermelien, Voldemort en Bellatrix van Detta en nog wat andere dingen in dit verhaal heeft uitgevonden  
→ Mijn rare hersenkronkel waardoor dit gekke verhaal tot punt kwam  
→ The _Writing Quill, de auteur van het verhaal 'Rammelaars' waardoor de inspiratie door mijn rare hersenkronkel schoot en dit verhaal uitperste._

_**  
**_**Badeenden**

Hermelien Griffel was klassenoudste en ze gebruikte die functie graag om ten eerste kleine eerstejaartjes te pesten en ten tweede om de badkamer van de klassenoudsten zo veel mogelijk te benuttigen. Vandaag was het weer zo'n dag dat ze nood had aan een groot, warm bad met lekker veel badschuim. Ze ging de badkamer binnen en draaide alle kranen open. Met een grote grijns op haar gezicht stapte ze het warme water in. Ze zwom eerst een paar baantjes in het bad zodat ze aan de temperatuur gewend was en liet zich toen gelukzalig drijven in het schuim. Plots sprong er een luid snaterende badeend naast haar in het bad.  
**(A/N: Jaja, levende badeenden! :O)****  
**Hermelien keek eerst geschokt maar kreeg toen een vreemde blik in haar ogen, ze nam het badeendje in haar armen en begon het te aaien. Ze zei allemaal lieve kleuterwoordjes tegen hem en het badeendje snaterde nog luider terwijl hij probeerde te ontsnappen aan de aaiende handen van Hermelien. Plots kwam er nog een tweede en een derde en vierde en een vijfde badeend. De badkamer werd helemaal gevuld met allemaal badeendjes. Hermelien liet het badeendje los en staarde met open mond toe hoe er eentje uit het raam sprong.

Het badeendje (dat eigenlijk een spiderman-badeendje was) vergat om zijn touwen uit te schieten en vloog recht in de armen van Voldemort die van plan was geweest om Zweinstein aan te vallen. Hij keek geschrokken toe en gilde toen: "WAAAAH, DE BADEENDJES VEROVEREN DE WERELED! HELEEEEEP!" Bellatrix van Detta probeerde haar grote liefde te kalmeren maar het was tevergeefs. Voldemort liep gillend rond in kringetjes met een rare blik in zijn rode ogen. Er kwamen steeds meer badeendjes uit het raam gevlogen en Voldemort gilde nog harder. Anderling kijkt uit haar raam om te zien waar dat gegil vandaan kwam en viel flauw toen ze de badeendjes de heuvel van Zweinstein zag opmarcheeren. Sneep kwam haar kamer binnen en zag haar liggen. Hij schrok zich bijna dood, nam Anderling in zijn armen en liep zo vlug mogelijk naar Madame Plijster. "Oh, Madame Plijster! Maak haar snel beter alstublieft, ik kan niet zonder haar!" Madame Plijster bekeek hem raar aan maar gaf Anderling toch een middeltje om sneller wakker te worden. Toen Anderling haar ogen opende boog Sneep zich naar voor en kuste haar. "Ik dacht dat je dood was!" gilde hij.

Anderling duwde hem van haar af en riep: "Ik was gewoon flauwgevallen idioot, en laat me nu door ik moet de badeenden tegenhouden voor ze de wereld veroveren!"  
Een geschokte Sneep liet haar gaan. Ondertussen zat Hermelien nog altijd met open mond naar de grote stoet badeendjes te staren. Plots drong het tot haar door wat ze aan het doen waren en ze gilde luid: "DE BADEENDEN NEMEN DE WERELD OVER!"  
Ze sprong uit bad, deed een fluoroze kamerjas aan en liep luid gillend de badkamer uit. Ron en Harry keken haar aan en fronsten hun wenkbrauwen. Ze wierpen een oogje op de badkamer, zagen de badeenden en ook zij begonnnen te gillen. Ondertussen was Anderling op het schoolterrein gearriveerd en probeerde de badeenden te stoppen.  
"STOP, STOP, IK HEB JULLIE NIET GECREERD OPDAT JULLIE DE WERELD  
ZOUDEN OVERNEMEN, STOP!"

Maar de badeenden luisterden niet en marcheerden rustig verder. Luid snaterend verdwenen ze uit het zicht. Voldemort werd meegesleurd door de grote stoet badeenden en was doodsbang. Ook Bellatrix werd meegesleurd en ze probeerde tot bij haar meester te komen.  
"Alles komt goed meester, wij zullen straks gewoon de badeenden overmeesteren!"  
Voldemort keek haar aan, zijn rode ogen vulden zich met tranen.  
"Je snapt het niet Bellatrix, als kind ben ik bijna vermoord geweest door badeenden!"  
Bellatrix keek geschokt. Ze haalde haar toverstaf tevoorschijn en riep 'Crucio' 'Crucio!'  
Maar de eenden voelden geen pijn en marcheerden gewoon verder. Toen ze bij het ministerie aankwamen stopten ze en de Spiderman-Badeend riep (in eendentaal):  
"Snater snater snater-de-snater! Snater-boem" *  
De badeenden snaterden luid en marcheerden het ministerie binnen. Ze liepen de tovenaars omver en brachten Voldemort naar de minister. De minster keek doodsbang van de eenden naar Voldemort en terug en sprong toen uit het raam. De Spiderman-Badeend klom op de grote stoel van de Minister en werd vanaf toen Minister van Toverkunst. De andere badeenden vervulden alle andere functies. Maar Arthur Wemel mocht zijn functie behouden (de badeenden hadden iets tegen dreuzels en al wat daarmee te maken heeft). De badeenden regeerden vanaf nu over de toverwereld.

**Epiloog:**

- Voldemort werd Azkaban ingesmeten samen met Bellatrix. En samen zongen ze kleuterliedjes tot het einde van hun leven. De dementors bleven van hen weg want ze konden het gezang niet aanhoren en vluchten uiteindelijk weg van Azkaban toen ook de andere gevangenen begonnen mee te zingen.  
- Hermelien Griffel werd gek en verloor haar toverkracht.  
- De badeenden verorverden ook de dreuzelwereld.  
- De kerstman-badeend en de sinterklaas-badeend weigerden cadeautjes te geven aan de kinderen.  
- De kinderen waren heel verdrietig.  
- De tandenfee-badeend neemt hun tanden mee maar legt niets in de plaats.  
- Er heerst chaos in kinderland.  
- De ouders worden gek en er word een gesticht gebouwd voor hen.  
- De kinderen regeren uiteindelijk samen met de badeenden over de wereld.

* "Snater snater snater-de-snater! Snater-boem" =  
We gaan het ministerie overmeesteren! Snater-boem.

_  
_Zo, ik hoop dat jullie het een tof verhaal vinden, revieuwtjes zijn altijd welkom !_


End file.
